


Risks

by Takada_Saiko



Series: At the End of All the Lies [8]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Keen2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob has taken plenty of risks in his life and some are certainly better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

**Risks**

Jacob had made his share of risky decisions in his life, but this one was starting to feel like one that should have received a little more planning. He'd thrown it into motion the second Ressler had given him the reluctant go-ahead, both men knowing what was at stake. A little girl had been taken and they were working against the clock. She was the daughter of a judge, but it was the people that had taken her that had sent Jacob scurrying even for bad options, just as long as they made a move and got her out. These were the type of people even Bud wouldn't work with when he's been approached by them. It was that interest in Bud's operatives that had given them the in. Liz never would have gone for the operation, but with the time restraints they were working under, Jacob had done what he thought needed to be done to get the kid back.

As he blinked his eyes open to what looked like a holding room, Jacob was started to think that they should have spent a little more time on the plan.

"Are you awake?"

He shifted at the sound of the voice. It was small, but steady, and he saw a pair of big, brown eyes watching him. She was seated on the dirty floor, her knees pulled up to her chest and her back against the wall. She was staring at him with a curious expression.

"Yeah," Jacob said and raised his hand to his pounding head only to find his wrists taped together. He grimaced and shifted hard so that he could sit up. His body protested loudly at the movement.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jacob," he answered, finding her watching his every movement carefully. "Are you Maggie?"

The little girl nodded, her nose crunched up a little. "Are you here to rescue me?"

She didn't sound very hopeful about that, but Jacob doubted that he looked like he was in a place to be rescuing anyone. The good news was that he had been in worse positions and had gotten out of them. "Yeah."

"Doesn't look like we're in good shape then," she answered, setting her chin on her bent knees.

Jacob swallowed the chuckle that threatened. He had been assigned a couple of kidnapping cases over his years in Bud's organization and the kids had been terrified. This little girl was calm, collected, and a little precocious. It wasn't what he was expecting, but he'd always respected clever. Clever could help her stay alive. "Do you know how many guards have been in here?"

The girl shrugged. "There's been a different one each time, except for the one guy. He's mean looking, but he doesn't talk."

Jacob nodded. Charles Phillips was the man behind the operation. He'd seen him briefly when he'd been taken in. He had made sure Phillips knew who he was. Bud had leaked his name - his real name - far and wide to find him when he had been hunting him down. Rumours traveled quickly through various circles, but the good news was that Jacob's former handler hadn't wanted anyone to know that his operative had left because he'd gotten mixed up romantically with a fed. Leaving was bad enough, but that would have done more damage than it was worth. So all Phillips knew was that he had gotten his hands on a rogue operative by happy chance. Jacob had landed himself in the same holding room by answering Phillips' offer by breaking his nose. It had been worth a few bruises and a headache. He knew the girl was there and he knew she was unharmed. Now it was just time to get them out.

"You don't look like a policeman."

Jacob turned to look at her. "I'm not."

"Who are you then? If you're here to rescue me? Are other people coming?"

The lock on the other side of the door began to turn and Jacob looked over to Maggie. "Yeah, but they can't know that, okay?"

She nodded, not looking certain. It didn't matter. As bad as things looked, they could have been a lot worse.

* * *

She was livid. Angry didn't even begin to cover the rage rolling through her, and the entire Post Office seemed to feel it. They parted way for Elizabeth Keen as she stormed in and towards Ressler who was looking over Aram's shoulder at a computer screen. Liz didn't bother waiting to be acknowledged. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Her partner-turned-boss looked up, startled, and stared at her a moment. "Excuse me?"

"You sent Jacob undercover. You told him that if he came to work for the task force that there would be no undercover work-"

"The agreement was that we wouldn't ask him to do any _deep_ cover work. This is just exploiting a connection, which is _exactly_ why we hired him. If he told you he'd clear that kind of work with you, that's between the two of you. You both assured me there wouldn't be any personal drama brought into the office."

"It's not," Liz said quickly. She had been caught by surprise when she had called in on her way back from speaking to a social worker about their options for adopting Matt. It was one of their earliest meetings, and after the last time, she had been determined to be the one to go. Aram had let it slip that Jacob had been put under cover in a case that had landed on their doorstep with all the subtlety of a wrecking ball. She didn't know the details yet, just that Jacob had gone undercover, using his connections to the Major's organization to rescue a kidnapped little girl and that he had done so without a word to her. That meant that he knew she wouldn't have liked the idea and went through it anyway.

"The little girl is Judge Jamison's daughter. He's apparently good friends with Judge Renner and has a lot of pull. He doesn't know the details of what happened with Renner, but he doesn't have a good opinion of the task force," Ressler said softly. "Cooper asked us to take care of this."

Liz pursed her lips, knowing just how heavily this would weigh on them. The harbour master case had been followed far too closely by the set up and the Cabal fiasco. If Jamison had heard Renner's opinions of them, she could only imagine his distaste for them. Cooper was trying to smooth things out by putting them on this, and Ressler had been given the task of getting it done. "And this was our only option?"

"This Phillips guy is a collector from what Jacob was saying. He's been trying to get his hands on one of the Major's operatives for years, but apparently McCready turned him down multiple times."

"So Jacob gave himself up."

"We needed eyes on the inside."

She looked over at Aram's computer, a dot blinking steadily. "You're tracking him."

Ressler nodded. "Phillips is only in town for the girl. It was supposed to be a quick in and out, but he couldn't resist Jacob being dangled right in front of him."

"It'll make him sloppy," the profiler acknowledged. It made sense, but it didn't make her any happier. All he had to do was give her a quick call. If he got out of this in one piece, she was going to have a few words with him.

"That's the plan," Ressler acknowledged. "Aram, how long has he been in that location?"

"About twenty minutes," the computer expert answered.

"Good." He glanced at Liz. "You good to be on the team going in?"

She nodded firmly. "Yes."

He offered her a small smile. "I'm not going to put him in unnecessary danger, Liz. He's part of our team now."

Liz's lips twitched downward. "I know," she answered softly. "I just... I guess I get why he used to worry so much about me."

"Jacob will be fine. This is what he does. He's pretty good at it."

"I know," she repeated, shaking her head a little. "He should have told me."

"Yell at him, not me," Ressler chuckled as he motioned to Samar that they were on their way out. "But it had to do with a kid. He doesn't seem to have a lot of blind spots, but that does seem to be one of them. He said these guys move fast and we wouldn't have a chance to get her if we didn't slow them down."

Liz nodded, following him towards the door. She couldn't fault him for trying to do something right, but she didn't think she would be able to shake the anger away in full until they had him safely back.

The tracker led them to an old apartment building, and when she and Ressler pulled up she saw a man that she would have rather avoided for this whole situation. Liz pushed herself forward, carefully schooling her expression. She was a professional.

"Judge Jamison," Ressler greeted as he stepped out of the SUV. "Sir, we're going to have to ask you to step back-"

"I had heard that the FBI chose to put their goldenchild task force on this," Jamison growled, glaring at Liz who he had likely only seen on television when she had gone on the run. His glare swiveled back around on Ressler. "Agent...?"

"Ressler, sir."

"A good friend of mine has had some less than pleasant interactions with your task force already, Agent Ressler. My daughter-"

"Is our highest priority in this," Ressler assured him. "We've tracked the men that kidnapped your daughter to this location. We have a man in there with her to keep her safe. We are taking every precaution."

"We will get her out safely," Liz said firmly and saw a man that seemed to think very little of them before ever meeting them nodded sharply.

"I hope you do."

* * *

"I've heard some interesting rumours about you, Mr Phelps," Phillips said as he squatted down in front of Jacob, the skin around his nose already starting to discolour under the bandage from where the former operative had broken it.

Jacob was curled on his side, doing his best to protect himself from the hard boots that had been crashing into his ribs just moments before. They had been focused on the girl when they entered, but a quick jibe in the thugs' direction had deterred them. Phillips didn't seem to care that they were bruising his merchandise as long as no permanent damage was done. "I've heard a few things about you too," Jacob managed through gritted teeth.

"Good, then no introductions are needed. As I was trying to explain to you earlier, it has come to my attention that you have cut ties with your employer. I'd like to hire you for a job."

"Funny way of asking. I usually avoid working for guys that toss me in locked rooms."

"We can certainly get you more favorable accommodations," Phillips said with a shrug. "You simply acted as if you needed a bit of persuasion."

Jacob winced. "You could have just said please."

"See, and that's the sort of tone that leads one to believe you're not going to be very cooperative."

Phillips motioned to one of the men standing near Jacob and he was hauled up by the collar of his jacket and slammed hard against the wall, pinned there by the gun he found in his face. It was a fine balance between keeping the man occupied in this place and staying alive. Ressler should have a team assembled by that point and would be following the tracker that Jacob had reluctantly agreed to. "What kind of job?" he asked, catching Phillips' eye again.

"I understand you are a topnotch undercover agent. I have some rather sensitive information that has fallen into a competitor's hands. I need you to retrieve it."

"What sort of information?"

"That's really none of your concern." The door opened behind him and Jacob caught a glimpse of a room, as if they were in an apartment of some kind. Phillips leaned in, listening to what the man had to say, and his expression darkened. "Get the girl. Phelps?"

"Doesn't look like I have a lot of choice, does it?"

"Good. Now that that's settled, cut him loose. I have no interest in losing him to the feds now."

There were three men and Phillips. One with a gun, one that had Jacob held tightly by his jacket, and the other that had brought the news in. Phillips was likely armed as well. He would have to move fast.

Jacob risked a glance over to Maggie who was staring with wide eyes from her place in the corner, sat down on the dirty floor and below the probable line of fire. As soon as the knife was through the duct tape he moved, slamming into the man with the knife first, grabbing it, and swinging it around to the one that was ready to shoot him.

"You're as good as I've heard," Phillips said cheerfully, and Jacob found a gun trained on him. "But you're useless if I can't trust you. Drop the weapon."

He let the knife slip from his fingers, his hands slowly moving into the air. "Okay, you win," he said carefully and he could feel the little girl's eyes on him. Ressler needed to speed things up. He'd led them straight to Phillips, and he'd be damned if they were just outside the door and he still got himself killed in there.

"FBI! Show your hands!"

Phillips looked back to where the shout had come from the other side of the door. He looked over to the girl and was halfway to aiming his weapon when Jacob jumped forward, taking him down. The door burst open and the gun went off, but one solid blow to the head knocked Phillips out cold. The man that had brought the message in about the incoming rescue team stepped back, hands raised in surrender, and Jacob sat back onto the hard ground, looking down to make sure he was still whole.

Armed FBI agents filled the room and Jacob waved one of them off as he turned to the little girl who hadn't moved. "You okay, kiddo?"

She nodded, staring at him. Without warning she hopped up, covering the space, and latched her arms around his neck. Jacob sat where he was, blinking in surprise, and chuckled softly. "Hey, we're okay. See? I told you people were coming."

"You said you weren't with the police."

"That's because he's with the FBI." Jacob looked up to see Ressler at the door and the fair haired man gave him a smirk. "You okay, Phelps?"

"Cutting it close there, Ressler."

"Had to make sure you'd actually gotten in."

Jacob shifted and stood, gathering the little girl up as he did. "I've got her," he told one of the agents and started for the door as she hung on tightly.

"By the way, you're in trouble with Keen," Ressler offered and Jacob sighed.

"Keen? Is that your boss?" Maggie asked with her chin still on his shoulder.

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that." He spotted Liz at the door of the little apartment. She was giving instructions and didn't notice him at first, but when she turned towards him he saw relief flash through her eyes and guilt wedged its way in. He'd done what he felt he needed to in the time constraint, but he had some serious grovelling to do to make up for it.

Liz's expression softened when Maggie turned in Jacob's arms, never quite loosening her grip. "You must be Maggie," Jacob's ex wife said with a smile. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Keen?"

"Yes," she said a little uncertainly and glanced at him.

"Why is Jacob in trouble with you?"

Liz laughed softly and Jacob offered her his most innocent smile. "Well played, Jacob. Well played," she chuckled. "Maggie, your daddy was _very_ insistent about coming with us. Do you want to go see him?"

She nodded, but never let go of Jacob. He felt a smile tilt his lips. "It's okay, kiddo. I've got you."

"You okay?" Liz mouthed as they started down the stairs.

He nodded, shifting the little girl in his arms. "Yeah. Bruised, but I'm good."

"They didn't like you very much, did they?" Maggie asked.

"Nope. That's okay. I wasn't their biggest fan either."

He saw Liz shake her head from the corner of his eye and they exited the building into the street. "Where's her dad?"

"Judge Jamison's over there," his ex said and there was something in her voice that said that she was more than ready to be done with the man.

Maggie came alive when she heard her name and Jacob set her down. She sprinted for the judge who instantly had her pulled into a hug. Liz nudged him in the ribs and he winced. "Bruised," he reminded her.

"Still mad at you," she answered, but her lips were twitched up a little at the corners. "But good job."

He grinned. Well, at least she wasn't furious. "Love you."

"You too, but you still should have called."

"I feel like I've heard that before," Jacob chuckled and received another hard jab for the joke. "Ow," he grumbled dramatically and wrapped an arm around his already bruised ribs.

"You need a trip to the hospital, Phelps?" Ressler called from behind.

Jacob snorted. "No, I'm good."

"You look like hell," the other man said. "Get him out of here, Keen. We'll wrap this up." He moved to approach the judge, but didn't look very excited to do so. After just a moment, he turned. "Good job, Jacob. We wouldn't have found her that quickly if you hadn't done that."

He shrugged in response and Liz leaned into him, pulling his attention around. "Look at that. I think Ress is trying to get you out of trouble."

"Is it working?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get going before the judge forgets how happy he is to have his daughter back and starts in on us again."

"That bad?"

"He's a friend of Renner's."

Jacob frowned and followed Liz over towards the SUV. He risked one more glance back at Maggie who had her arms wrapped around her father's neck and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Ressler was right, you know. You really did do a good thing today," his ex wife said softly, almost resigned.

"I know," he answered. "It's not the first kidnapping assignment I've worked, just the first one I've seen the reunion on the other end for." He glanced over to see Liz watching him intently. "What?"

"You," she breathed.

He couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I love you," she told him simply, tipping up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Jacob wasn't entirely sure what brought it on, but he certainly wouldn't be the one to argue it. He'd expected to be on the couch for a good week after this for not reading her in on it. He just hoped she wasn't waiting until they got home to lay into him.

Liz must have seen right through him because she carefully wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek against his chest in a hug. "I know why you did it, but we need to talk about things. You're the one always telling me that."

"I had to do it, Lizzy," he breathed.

"I know. If you promise to talk to me about it... I promise to trust your judgement on stuff like this."

"Deal," he murmured and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They were picking their way through the boundaries they needed in their relationship and this had been one more step. He had known she would be upset, but in the end Liz would always understand taking a risk to bring a kid home safe. It was one of the things he loved about her. Of course she would have preferred him to have found another way, but they'd all gotten out of it alive and relatively whole, and that's what really mattered in the end of it. "I'm always going to come home to you," he said softly, catching her attention.

"Promise?"

Jacob smiled and pulled her in close again. "Yeah. We've fought too hard not to, right?"

"Right," she laughed and finally released him, moving around to the driver's side of the SUV. "So, what are you cooking for me tonight for an apology dinner?"

"Is that what it's going to be?"

She gave him a smile that he was pretty sure she saved for him. "Make it good, Phelps."

He grinned and jumped into the passenger's seat. "I'm sure I can manage something."

"And this might be a good time for me to mention that I'm planning to invite everyone over for dinner once we have the new place completely set up."

"Yeah? Why's that? Because I can't argue it right now?"

"Exactly," she grinned.

Jacob's smile didn't fade as he leaned back, resting his head against the seat. He was tired and he was sore, but instead of looking immediately to the next assignment he was going home to have dinner with the woman he loved. Of all the risks he'd taken in his life, the ones he'd taken for her were the ones he'd repeat without hesitation. Trusting her, loving her, he didn't want to think of his life without Liz. He'd risked everything to make sure that he wouldn't have to.


End file.
